


Dreadwing is pregnant

by youtube_comments



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Transformer Sparklings, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtube_comments/pseuds/youtube_comments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyquake and Dreadwing in the arctic. With death staring at them in the face, Skyquake proposes a last resort. Later, Dreadwing awakens to find out Skyquake froze to death and he is a carrier!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreadwing is pregnant

Skyquake and Dreadwig un in the arctic. Snow everywhere. They were no protection for the weather. They where normal armor and they get sick. They wood die!  
“Dreadwig it’s a life or death sitayone” Skyquake said as he took off his interface epanel'  
“Skykuwake?”  
"It's life or death and we must live on and get warmed up somehow!"  
Skyquake was the right! But Dreadwing was reluctant but gave in to twincest.  
Skyquake took of Dreadwing’s valve panel and slid it in him Dreadwing put his arms and legs around Skyquake for support. Eventually he cam in and he went unconcious on top of her to Dreadwing clutched onto his body and feel asleep, Its a good thing Dreadwing had recess recieving organs or he wood have tired out from the workout like Dreadwing.  
\--  
“megatron dreadwing is ded”  
“slag!”  
“oh wait did I say dreadwing I meant skyquake”  
\--  
Dreadwing FINALLY wake up  
“what happen” he say  
“you awake, skyquake fofed”  
“OH NO!”  
“I told u not to go into arctic”  
“another thing” knockout say.  
“what” dreadwing say  
“you are carrying a sparkling!” knockout responsed  
“Who is the sire? And why was skyquake on top on top of you in a suggestive pose with both of u’s interface panel’s off  
Dreadwing blushed and susdenly rememba. “we used last resort to keep warmth”  
“You mean….”  
Starscream cringed at the thought  
“Starscream stop he saved my life with that”  
“wat we do now?” megatron say  
“I want to end the carrying”  
“no, the last living part of your twin is in u!”  
“megatron it’s my sparkling and my choice”  
“okay” starscream sop and megatron comfort it  
“Hmm” dreadwig thinking “well it’s also Skyquake’s spakling and he is ded so out of repsect for saving me life I think I should have it after all!”


End file.
